Take Care of you
by enjoy-your-movie
Summary: Logan and Rebekah had been best friends since the first grade, But as they got older it became harder for them to keep their friendship alive. What will happen when Logan comes to terms with his feelings that hes been hiding for awhile..


_Hey guys. So this is my first story on here and Im still getting the hang of things. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. It will get better! I do not own any of the characters. (Rebekah is just one I made up.)_

_Take care of you. _

_Chapter one_

_''Its not that easy..''_

**Rebekah's POV:**

There I was, pacing back and forth, back and forth. Waiting for my best friend since the first grade, Logan Henderson to get to my house. Normally, I wouldnt be so nervous, but I havent seen him since the last day of school. And like most friendships, we've been drifting apart, which was _killing _me. Logan's been the best friend I could ever ask for, hes always been the one that I run to when the whole world walks out .(Which has been many times.) I guess you could blame our current relationships for our reason to drift apart. I was dating Ryan. Party guy, skateboarder, cocky, guy who was not liked by many because he would either cause fights or hook up with someone's girlfriend. But the main people in that group that hate on Ryan are all of my friends. Thats probably because ever since I started dating him, six months ago, I kinda lost touch with all of them. Thats the only reason I could think of, after all they couldnt hate him for being who he _really_ is, seeing as how he lets me and me only to see that side of him. A side I wish I never saw.

And then we have Logan's relationship. Kendra. Or Kenny as she likes to be called for whatever reason. Shes captain of the cheerleading squad, rich, indepeandent and super pretty. Wanted by all guys in school. (Yes, even Ryan) And I guess, because of all that is why Im a little jealous of her. But thats not the reason why I dislike her. The reason why I dont like her is because she told Logan to never see or talk to me again. Which is why Im surprised Logan texted me this morning asking me if we could meet up.

I finally got sick of pacing and decided to sit on the front steps of my house. God, I was so nervous. It felt like there was a carnival going on in my stomach. Then, out of the corner of my eye I could see his truck, turning into my street. As he pulled into my drive way, I stood up, pulling and tugging at the sleaves of my cardigan, hoping he wouldnt notice what was underneath. _God!_ He's gonna think Im an idiot to be wearing a cardigan, long tank top, and black leggings in this hot summer weather. I smiled and waved as I saw him get out of his truck.

''Hey.'' He said in a soft voice, smiling exposing his adorable dimples.

''Hey. I gotta say, its nice seeing you again.'' I smiled back.

He nods. ''I've missed you-'' I could tell he was about to say something else when he looked at me confused. ''Arent you hot?''

_Shit._ _Think of an excuse, quick!_ ''Um, yeah. But, its laundry day so this is pretty much all I have to wear right now.''

He nodded again. I could tell he wasnt convinced. ''Um, so. I thought Kendra didnt want us to speak?'' I said trying to change the subject, with a tinge of hurt in my voice. Even though he chose Kendra over me eight months ago, it still hurt. It hurt like hell.

''Yeah, about that.'' He said looking down, scratching the back of his head. ''We broke up...'' He then looked up, and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

''O-oh.'' I was a little taken aback by this. I sat back down on my steps. Tugging on my sleaves once again. ''Um, what happened?'' I looked back up at him.

''I missed you.'' He said as he sat down next to me. I should have known this was gonna happen. Back in July he tried texting me, but Ryan and I were to busy fighting, I never got the chance to text him back. I didnt know how to respond, which gave him a reason to keep talking. ''I should have never choosen her over you. I mean Ive known you since the first grade. We've been through everything together. And I dont expect you to forgive me. I wouldnt forgive me if I were you. I let some snobby, rich bitch ruin our friendship. I was stupid, and it was the worst mistake I've ever made.''

I dont know what it was, but something about what he was saying was making me tear up. I wiped the tears away with the corner of my cardigan before he could see. ''Logan.'' I said, letting out a sigh. ''Its not that easy.'' He looked confused. As if I was speaking spanish.

He looked away from me for a minute, then stood back up, which caused my heart to sink. He then turned back towards me, now looking down on me. ''I wish it was...'' And with that he turned away, got in his truck and drove off. I didnt even need to tell him that I was still with Ryan. Just by saying that one small, simple sentence he knew. He knew Ryan was the jealous type. I guess you could say he was the male version of Kendra. He too, didnt like my relationship with Logan, and Logan knew that. As I watched him drive off, I let the tears pour out of my eyes and I wondered, would we ever go back to the way things were before? Would we ever be Logan and Rebekah again?


End file.
